


From the ashes we will rise

by Hilmore



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilmore/pseuds/Hilmore
Summary: Alternative beginning: Octavia isn't in the bunker with onecru, she's in the laboratorium with the others.Clarke survived the deadwave, Bellamy, Octavia, Harper, Raven & Murphy couldn't take the dropship towards the ark. And who's that girl in the woods? Is it possible, that Lexa is back? Or is Clarke just going crazy?Pairings: Clexa, Murphy x Raven, Octaven, Harper x ClarkeMentalillness - Love - Smut & Fluff - Apocalypse





	From the ashes we will rise

**Author's Note:**

> New beginning of some Clexa stuff, multicouples.

The darkness was everywhere. Acidrain crossed Clarkes skin, she screamed. Hopefully she looked upon the sky, no sign from Bellamy and her friends. No dropship, nothing but darkness and fog. It's to late for them, Clarke thought, we're all lost. All the things they done, all their wastage. I'm going to die, Clarke thought, but no matter how thick the fog gets, how hard the rain falls, she's not dying. It hurts, yes, but she don't feel like she's going to stop breathing. Am I wrong? Clarke thought, does A.L.I.E. lied to me? No, this can't be real. She climbed down from the pole and as fast as she could, she runs back to her friends in the bunker.  
“Open the door” she screamed and battered on the door. “Please open the door, Bellamy, Raven please! I'm alive!” she was desperate. She battered at the door for more than 10 minutes and it got harder to breath, everything was full of dark, thick fog. She became dizzy and with her last look upon the door, she opened.  
“Clarke! Clarke wake up! Please, please open your eyes!“ Bellamy shouted at her, tears filled his eyes. Before the nuclear apocalypse started he had told her about his feelings, that he loved her since their landed on earth. But Clarkes heart only belongs to Lexa, she will never get over her, never.  
“Clarke!” Raven falls in. The first slap landed on Clarkes face, the second follows. “Wake up, now!” Raven shouted, “please we need you”.  
Her eyes fluttered open, she breathed in.  
“Jesus Christ, what happened?” Clarke whispered, “Bellamy? Raven? Is this heaven?” she asked.  
“No, you badass survived the air out there, your a nightblood, forget?” Bellamy smiled at her.  
“My head..” Clarke said, “it hurts”.  
“No defense, but you survived acid rain and the fog, you can take a lil headache.” Raven joked and Clarke laughed for the first time.  
“Ah, you're back. Badass Wanheda survives everything!” Murphy falls in, more ironic than the others.  
“Glad you're back, didn't know how we could survive without you. The fucking Dropship won't start and now it's too late for us to go up again, guess this is our new home.” Murphy laughed.  
No matter how desperately the situation was, they had each other. But one is missing. But maybe, just maybe, she's alive too. Out there, alone. It was just a feeling Clarke had, a feeling that it's not over.


End file.
